


Of Missed Chances and Memories

by totalnovaktrash



Series: All is Fair in Love and Coffee [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Cadbury!verse, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Online AU, Original Character(s), Original Non-Binary Character - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, Uther Pendragon's A+ parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnovaktrash/pseuds/totalnovaktrash
Summary: A lot is happening while Sam's at Standford, but a lot has already happened. And some things couldn't have happened at all.Missing scenes, backstory, and AUs for the All is Fair series





	1. Backstory- Meet the Crew part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I write a lot of stuff for this series that doesn't really fit in the main plotline so instead of making completely separate stories like I did for Classes and Camelot, I'm just going to dump them all here in no particular order :)

“And they’re all being ridiculous about it, of course. I mean, I can’t blame him obviously. Gwen’s amazing, even if she did choose Arthur.”

Bennie dropped their book. “What?!”

Morgan looked away from the mirror and rolled her eyes. “ _That’s_ all it took to get you to pay attention? Arthur and Gwen got together two weeks ago. I mean, the Lance thing is new, but seriously I’ve been trying to get you to put that book down for like two hours and I just have to bring up gossip?”

“I don’t think you’ve ever mentioned your friends’ names before.”

“Aw, Ben, sure I have. You just never listen. That’s why I rant to you and not our brother. Have you seen my gold hoops?”

“They’re by the sink. What were you saying? About Gwen choosing Arthur over Lance?”

Morgan gave them a strange look for a moment before shaking it off and disappearing into the bathroom. “Well, she couldn’t have _chosen_ Arthur because Lance never asked her out. He just moons over her from a distance and waxes poetic about how amazing she is which, as I said, I totally get. Who wouldn’t be in love with Gwen? Gwen’s flawless, she’s literally the perfect human—”

“Morgan.”

“Right. Anyway, Lance pretends it doesn’t bother him because he’s Arthur’s best friend and so we’re all subjected to Leon lecturing him whenever _Arwen_ isn’t around.” Morgan came back out, earrings on and hair up. “Gavin thinks the three of them should all just screw each other. But whenever he tries to mention it in front of them, Percy whacks him. Sometimes he offers to distract Gavin with drinking competitions. Ben, you okay?”

Bennie blinked twice, then shook their head. “Yeah, fine. So drinking competitions? That happen often with… Gavin?”

“Gavin’s useless and obnoxious, but Arthur thinks he’s funny.”

“Uh huh, and that’s why you’re using that dismissive tone when you actually think someone is super cool.”

Morgan glared at them. “Shut up, he’s horrible.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m sure he’s an absolute monster,” Bennie snickered and immediately had to dodge a thrown pillow. “Alright, alright. So Gwen and Arthur are dating, Lance is pining, Gavin’s horrible, Percy’s not, and Leon’s… clearly Leon. Am I missing anyone?”

“Gwen’s older brother Elliot is around sometimes, otherwise no.” She shrugged. Bennie picked their book back up, but Morgan snatched it from their hands. “You should come to dinner with us.”

Bennie’s mood dropped instantly. “That’s probably not a good idea.”

“Oh come on. You’d like them!”

They took their book back from Morgan. “I have too much work to do to have a social life. Besides, I’m sure you and Arthur are enough, they don’t need me hanging around too.”


	2. Alternate Universe- Discord AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> onceandfuturebadass/B - Bennit  
> perpetualdisaster/Em - Merlin  
> APendragon/Pen - Arthur  
> QueenInExile/Queenie - Morgan  
> SunshineBae/Sunny - Gwen  
> Lapointe/Allez - Lance  
> smithyyy/Ty - Elliot  
> designatedprettyboy/Wade - Gavin  
> gentlegiant/Fezzik - Percy

_A_ _**perpetualdisaster**_ _has spawned in the server._

 **The Fairest of Them All:** oh shit hes back everyone stop talking about him

 **perpetualdisaster:** haha, you’re so funny

 **Too Perfect:** you know you can mute the server, right? you didn’t have to leave?

 **perpetualdisaster:** yeah well you know that you can change the nicknames B gives you? you don’t have to keep them.

 **I AM A LION:** YOU CAN???

 **Server God:** Nope. I locked em.

 **Too Perfect:** why would I change mine? It’s accurate

 **Dragon Boi:** Pen, you cabbage head

 **Dragon Boi:** **@onceandfuturebadass** I THOUGHT WE WERE DONE WITH THIS SHIT

 **Server God:** You cannot argue with me, I control everything.

 **Too Perfect:** Look out, guys, B’s got a god complex.

 **The Fairest of Them All:** hot

 **Server God:** Shut it. Both of you.

 **I AM A LION:** Seriously, can we change my nickname?

 **Server God:** You’re right. You really don’t deserve a cool nickname, do you?

 **APendragon:** What is that supposed to mean?

 **The Fairest of Them All:** It means your username is boring, Pen.

 **APendragon:** How is mine any different from B’s? It’s also about Arthurian legend.

 **Dragon Boi:** B’s is cool because it’s a pun. Yours just makes it seem like King Arthur has an uncreative username.

 **APendragon:** I’m pretty sure _uncreative_  isn’t actually a word, Em.

 **Server God:**  Ding dong, you are WRONG.

 **Server God:**  That’s what you get for being a grammar Nazi.

 **Grammar Knight:**  I wasn’t correcting his grammar.

 **Grammar Knight:**  B GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE

 **The Fairest of Them All:**  LMAO

* * *

 **Dragon Boi:** ok! we get it, I was wrong. Can we move on now?

 **The Fairest:** what was that? I cant hear you over the sound of my katanas slicing through people

 **SunshineBae:** ok 1) when did Wade get demoted to just “the fairest” 2) why is he killing people with katanas 3) HEY EM!

 **Dragon Boi:** 1) B decided that shorter was better

 **The Fairest:** I like this one it sounds vaguely threatening

 **Dragon Boi:** 2) he’s not killing people with katanas, he’s making fun of me because I thought his name was actually Wade

 **Dragon Boi:** 3) HI SUNNY

 **SunshineBae:** None of us use our real names on this server, why would Wade be his actual name?

 **Dragon Boi:** idk him and gentlegiant are the only ones with like vaguely normal names and Fezzik is obvs from Princess Bride...

 **The Fairest:** WADE WILSON IS DEADPOOL YOU DIPSHIT

 **SunshineBae:** Wait, you go by Wade because of Wade Wilson?

 **The Fairest:** its Queenies fault really

 **QueenInExile:** how exactly is this MY fault?

 **The Fairest:** I couldve kept using DPB but you had to go and point out that it could just as easily stand for ‘deadpools butt’ as ‘designated pretty boy’

 **QueenInExile:** sure, but Fezzik is the one who asked B to name you Wade Wilson’s Ass

 **Too Perfect:** No Regrets

 **Server God:** Wade, you say this like you wouldn’t have kept ‘Deadpool’s Butt’ as your name if I hadn’t changed it

 **The Fairest:** ofc I wouldve thats not in question I’m just saying Em really should’ve known better

* * *

 **designatedprettyboy:** ALL HAND ON FUCKING DECK 

**designatedprettyboy:** TY IS ONLINE! REPEAT: TY IS ONLINE!

**designatedprettyboy:** IN OR OUT NERDS IM IN

**QueenInExile:** OH MY GOD TY DON’T POST ANYTHING YET I’M ALMOST FREE!

**onceandfuturebadass:** In. This is going to be so much better than writing my English paper.

**QueenInExile:** **@smithyyy** I STG IF YOU SEND YOUR PHOTO BEFORE I’M READY I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!

**smithyyy:** LMAO

**smithyyy:** don’t worry, Queenie

**gentlegiant:** In. **@Lapointe @SunshineBae @APendragon @perpetualdisaster** in or out?

**Lapointe:** Out. I’m headed into practice right now but I have twenty bucks on New Zealand.

**perpetualdisaster:** IN IN IN IN IN!!!!! HOLY SHIT I’M HERE AM I LATE?????

**smithyyy:** waiting for Queenie’s OK **APendragon:** This is Ridiculous.

**designatedprettyboy:** hey no killjoys allowed

**perpetualdisaster:** yeah, get out of here Pen

**SunshineBae:** Out, sorry. Hello, Ty!

**APendragon:** I’m logging off. Homework is more important than your conspiracy theories.

**APendragon:** DM me, **@smithyy** we need to catch up.

**smithyyy:** hi Sunny!! <3

**smithyyy:** suit yourself Pen

**QueenInExile:** I’M OUT OF CLASS AND I’M FUCKING IN! HIT US WITH IT, TY!

**smithyyy:** _[forthecrew.jpg]_

**designatedprettyboy:** wtffffff how

**QueenInExile:** omg Ty that is an AMAZING view!!

**designatedprettyboy:** im telling you guys, those kinds of colors don’t exist on earth!!

**perpetualdisaster:** so Wade is sticking with this _Ty is an alien_ theory.

**gentlegiant:** it’s graphic design, it’s got to be.

**onceandfuturebadass:** IDK, Fezzik. It looks pretty real to me.

**gentlegiant:** oh so you’re with Wade then? It’s an alien planet?

**onceandfuturebadass:** I didn’t say that.

**QueenInExile:** he’s not an alien, he’s just rich. That’s New Zealand.

**perpetualdisaster:** oh please no, I don’t want to owe Allez twenty. I’m too broke

**onceandfuturebadass:** **@Lapointe** looks like you win this one

**designatedprettyboy:** NO I REFUSE Ty, back me up!!!

**designatedprettyboy:** Ty???????

**designatedprettyboy: @smithyyy**!!!!

**designatedprettyboy:** TYBALT GET YOUR ASS BACK ONLINE!!

* * *

**smithyyy:** I was not supposed to be taking pictures.


	3. Backstory- A Bevin Origin Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've stared at this chapter for over a month and it hasn't changed so here.

“This is ridiculous!” Bennie declared. 

“I know,” said Arthur. 

“Why? Why would he do something like this? What is he playing at?”

“Maybe it was an accident,” he offered sarcastically. 

“An accident?” they scoffed. “Nothing he ever does is an _accident_.”

“Then it’s a trap,” Morgan said, crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat. “I don’t believe for one second that he doesn’t have some sort of ulterior motive.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “He’s not some supervillain, Morgan.”

“You’re only saying that because he still likes you,” Gavin snorted.

“He’s got a point, Arthur,” Bennie agreed. 

Arthur threw his hands up. “It’s an invitation to a Christmas Gala hosted by our family! You don’t think you might be overreacting?”

“Richard has made it very clear that I am  _ not _ a part of his family,” Morgan said coolly. 

“Maybe this is him trying to reconcile.”

“I wouldn’t count on it.” Merlin came out from behind the counter with three drinks. He passed two of them off to Bennie and Gavin and flopped onto the couch next to Arthur. 

“Oh? Why not?”

“Because of the email he sent you,” the barista said, taking a sip of his own coffee. 

“I delete all the emails my father sends me,” Arthur reminded him. 

“I know. And I read them just in case he’s emailing you a date for a meeting I need to put on your calendar.”

Arthur spluttered indignantly but Merlin ignored him and continued to speak. “He invited Bennie and Morgan because he’s hoping to convince Bennie to quit teaching and work for the company.”

Morgan crossed her arms. “If it’s about Bennie, why is he inviting me?”

“Probably because not being an active dick to you is a pretty sure-fire way to get Bennie not to immediately shut down.”

“Or make everyone else suspicious,” Bennie muttered. “You could just not go.”

“Oh I’m going,” Morgan said darkly. “I’m definitely going.”

“Mhm. Gwen!” Arthur shouts. 

“Yes?” Gwen calls from the back office. 

“Can you go to the Christmas Gala with Morgan and make sure she doesn’t murder anyone?”

Morgan smacked her brother’s arm. “I’m not a child, Arthur! Besides, Gwen’s probably spending Christmas with Elliot and her parents.”

“Elliot said he wasn’t going to be in town this year,” Gavin pointed out.

Gwen poked her head out of the office. “And I would rather be literally anywhere than with my parents on Christmas.”

“It’s settled then,” Arthur said, looking smug. 

“What about Bennie, then? Who’s Bennie going to take?”

“Who says Bennie’s even going?” Bennie scoffed. “Any obligation I had to humor that man went out the door when I turned eighteen.”

Arthur frowned. “Ben, you’re not really going to refuse, are you? Even Merlin’s going.”

“Wait, hang on a moment,” Merlin protested. “There’s no way I’m going to a gala hosted by Richard King.”

“You don’t have a choice, Merlin.”

“Invite Gavin,” Gwen suggested. 

Everyone looked at Bennie, who forced a laugh. “Are you kidding? That’s a horrible idea!”

“Ouch!” Gavin protested. 

“No, I’m with Gwen on this one,” said Morgan. “It’s not like he’s got much of a life outside of us anyway.”

Gavin made a face. “Oi!”

“You’ve been living out of our office since you and Percy broke up, Gavin. Do something fun for once.”

“No, this is a bad idea,” Bennie insisted. “Merlin, back me up here!”

Merlin shrugged. “I wouldn’t be complaining if you two came. At least I’d have someone to talk to that’s not shmoozing or trying to commit murder or trying to stop someone else from committing murder.”

“I can’t believe this is the stance you’re taking on this!”

“I can’t believe you’re against it,” Gavin admitted. “I mean, can you imagine the look on that prick’s face if you showed up with me in tow?”

It was admittedly a tempting thought, if there was one person in their friend group that Richard hated more than Merlin, it was Gavin, be it for his casual personality or the fact that he was the one to help Morgan start a business independent of the King Family. 

Bennie glanced at Merlin. Merlin, the one who always said that maybe it was a good thing they joined the group after Percy and Gavin hooked up because it would make it easier to keep the secret. Surely he couldn’t think that taking Gavin as their date to the gala could be a good idea?

But then again, nothing had to come of the date. They could just agree to go with the common goal of pissing off Dick. “Good point. Gavin, do you want to go to the gala with me and harass Richard King?”

Gavin grinned. “That sounds like a fantastic idea.”

Arthur huffed. “I give up on you people.”

* * *

“Morgan, have you seen Bennie and Gavin anywhere?”

“They’re in the supply closet. You owe me fifty dollars.”

“They’re _WHAT_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gods willing the next chapter will be backstory and come before this one in the timeline <3   
> Come scream with me on [Tumblr](https://dreamhunter-trash.tumblr.com/) and don't forget about the [Camelot Ask Blog](https://askthecamelotcrew.tumblr.com/)


End file.
